


Midnight Confessions

by gippeoyox



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M, also joshua is mentioned but he has no dialogue so, woozi is a very very minor character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gippeoyox/pseuds/gippeoyox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun can't keep it in anymore; he has to tell Minghao how he feels. Even if everyone is already asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm finally back with another story! With Seventeen's new MV coming up, I just had to post some Junhao. I'm not a native English speaker, so sorry for any mistakes! And as always; kudos and comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading!~

“Hey. Hey, wake up.” Minghao opened his eyes to the sound of Junhui’s voice. A groan escaped his lips as he turned around to look at him.  
“Wake up, Minghao.” Junhui repeated and Minghao took a deep breath before stretching his arms out.  
“I’m awake,” He yawned. “What’s wrong?” When he didn’t get an immediate answer from the boy sleeping below him he sat up. He raised his hands and rubbed his eyes before yawning again. The clock showed him it was 3 a.m., making Minghao wonder about what Junhui wanted even more. 

“Can I come up?” He heard the boy whisper. Minghao nodded. He wasn’t sure if Junhui would even be able to see it, but he felt the weight on his mattress shift either way.  
Minghao rolled to his right until his back hit the wall. Junhui sat on the bed for a while, saying nothing.  
“Jun, what’s wrong?” Minghao’s voice sounded groggy.   
“Can we talk for a bit?” Junhui’s voice was hushed. Minghao wasn’t about to get up though, so he just patted next to him. Junhui took the signal and lied down beside the boy, keeping his distance. Minghao frowned and looked at the boy.

“Are you okay?” This time Junhui frowned. Minghao reached out and gently wiped a strand of hair away from the boy’s forehead.   
“Stop doing that.” Junhui whispered after a short silence.  
“What?” Minghao sounded confused. He retreated his hand and looked away a bit, apologizing softly.  
“No, you- You keep doing this. Small things that are so sweet, so nice, so-“ He paused. Minghao’s hand found Junhui’s, but before he could intertwine their fingers Junhui had already pulled his hand away.   
“Stop-“ Junhui’s spoke a bit louder and they heard Joshua turn around and mumble something incoherent. Both Minghao and Junhui looked at the boy, but it looked like he fell asleep again. 

“Jun, what’s going on?” Minghao’s voice was gentle. He didn’t understand Junhui’s behavior and felt a bit hurt at how the boy behaved; normally he was really touchy and didn’t mind Minghao touching him at all.   
“I’m- fuck.. Minghao, I’m..” Minghao frowned. He had never seen the boy as nervous as he seemed now. He extended his arm as to rub Junhui’s shoulder comfortingly but retreated it before he touched the boy.   
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Junhui suddenly whispered.  
“You did nothing wrong?” Minghao half asked, half stated.  
“This wasn’t supposed to happen, I don’t know why it happened but it did and now this is happening..” Junhui rambled on as if he hadn’t heard Minghao. He was avoiding the boy’s gaze, fiddling with the zipper of his hoodie which he used as pajamas.  
“Jun, please just tell me what’s going on.” Minghao sounded tired, but he wasn’t about to go to sleep before the boy had told him what exactly was going on.

“I’m sorry..” He repeated. Minghao just shook his head and waited for him to continue.  
“I know it’s not right, I know I can’t but.. Somehow.. “ Junhui paused. “I.. I started liking you.. And I thought it would pass, so I waited for it to go away, but it didn’t go away and it only got worse, and every time you look at me or touch me it feels like I’m on fire and I don’t know how to stop it, I don’t know why this is happening-“ Junhui paused to breathe. Minghao looked at the boy who was anxiously waiting for him to reply, say something, anything.  
“You.. Like me? As in, like like?” Junhui couldn’t help but smile. Even though this whole situation was a wreck, Minghao sounded so innocent and cute. He felt his heart swell in his chest and subconsciously raised his hand to rub his skin.

“Yes.. I’m sorry. I had to tell you, I couldn’t keep it in any longer. You don’t have to do anything with it, I’m sure.. Eventually.. It will pass..” Those last words sounded shaky and insecure. Minghao heard a sniffle from the boy and frowned again. He didn’t hold back this time; he wrapped his arm around the boy and pulled him closer, until his head was resting on his chest and he could tangle his fingers in the boy’s hair. His other hand traced invisible patterns on the boy’s back and he let him cry, softly as to not wake up the other members yet loudly enough to make Minghao feel hurt.   
“Shh.. It’s okay…” He cooed as he pressed his lips to the top of Junhui’s head, who only shivered in his embrace. His crying slowly got less and less, until he just sniffled an apology. 

“It’s okay..”  
“No, this sucks. This is horrible.”  
“Why?” Junhui frowned at Minghao’s question.  
“Because I’m in love with my best friend and I can’t be.”  
“But why not?” Junhui looked up at the boy, noticing his gently smile.  
“Because you don’t like me back and I feel like an idiot.” Minghao chuckled softly.

“Who says I don’t like you back?” Junhui was silent.  
“What?”  
“Have you not seen the way I act around you? I constantly stare, even though I try not to. Every time you do something my eyes are drawn to you. Have you not noticed my constant skinship? The way I go out of my way to stand next to you, hold your hand or put my arm around your shoulder? Have you not noticed my jealous looks whenever you get a little too close with another member?”   
Junhui shook his head.  
“I thought you were being nice, being a good friend.. I never thought..”  
“I didn’t think you’d like me either…” 

“I’m glad you like me.” Minghao smiled before pressing a gentle kiss to Junhui’s forehead. The boy felt a blush creeping up and was thankful for the darkness surrounding them. He waited shortly before pressing a quick kiss to Minghao’s lips. The boy gasped a little bit but only pulled Junhui closer in his embrace, nuzzling into his hair.  
“God, I love you.” Junhui whispered. His lips lazily pressed another kiss to Minghao’s collarbone before he put his arm around the boy’s waist, cuddling him back.   
“I love you too, Jun.”   
“I’m happy for you two and all, but can you stop being gross and just go to sleep?” A grumpy voice whispered to them. Woozi sat up in the top bunk and looked at them. Although he sounded slightly angry, the smile on his lips gave away he really was happy for them. The boys apologized softly and chuckled to each other before sighing happily, closing their eyes and drifting away to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
